we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda Bear (Canon)
"Panda Bear" 'is one of the main protagonists of ''We Bare Bears. Panda seems to have more knowledge in things regarding technology and things from Asian culture. He is the middle brother and, as stated by Grizz, is "the link that holds them all together". He seems to be the most delicate of the trio, being both quite anxious and, as Grizzly also described, "cute". Even so, he does care about his brothers and will try to pitch in whenever and however he can. In Panda 2, it is revealed that he was originally raised in captivity in a Chinese Panda Zoo until he escaped and met Grizzly and Ice Bear on the way. Fan Appearances '''Please put Panda Bear's fan appearances on this page here- Panda Bear's Fanon Appearances instead of this page to avoid clutter. Thanks. Appearance Panda is an anthropomorphic bear. Being a panda, his body is covered with black fur, with white fur on his head (excluding the eyes and ears) and a white stripe across his belly. He is shorter than his brothers, with a wider frame than both. He is shown to have small black eyes surrounded by black fur, which he likens to a “birthmark” Personality Panda is characterized as neurotic, artistic, and something of a drama queen. He's gentle, yet somewhat cowardly and insecure. He is probably the most frail of the three bears, as in "Our Stuff" he was shown being hit by a basketball that knocks him over and he calls for a time-out. He is also severely allergic to nuts and gets embarrassed easily. His hobbies consist of dating sites, social networking, anime, video games, and art. He is shown to be talented in drawing and painting in general, most notably manga. He falls in love easily and tries desperately to get a girlfriend. He is sensitive and easy to upset. Despite being mostly compliant, Panda can become assertive if need arises, especially when it comes to his brothers in trouble. In The Three Bare Bears Panda's, as well as his brothers' personality does experience some change between the comic and the cartoon. In The Three Bare Bears, Panda is markedly more negative, being quick to anxiety and fear. Abilities Agility Despite not having much athletic prowess, Panda has shown to be surprisingly agile. As seen in "Video Date", he is to outrun both of his brothers for moderate periods of time and is able to evade them whilst holding their laptop. Memory Panda has quite the photographic memory as, in "Our Stuff", he is able to remember nearly 14 people in pretty good detail. Though his art style does a terrible job at expressing this, he's able to draw facial composites of each player, doing a pretty good job at doing so. Relationships Grizzly Bear comforting a distraught Panda.|left]] Grizzly and Panda are brothers. Grizzly is a leader figure to both Panda and Ice Bear. In "Our Stuff", Grizzly helps Panda find his backpack, which contained his phone, and can also bear stack as a way of traveling faster. The two have been shown to be very close to each other, especially in episodes such as "Jean Jacket", "Nom Nom", "Brother Up", "Occupy Bears", "The Road", and "Pet Shop", to name a few. In "Cupcake Job", while trying to protect themselves from being attacked by an angry mob of customers, the two admit what they had done to the laptop when they hatched the idea of making a giant cupcake. They end up scooping up all the cupcake batter that covered the room and used it to create a giant, and disgusting, cupcake. In "Hibernation", when Grizzly's brothers checked up on him, they woke him up because of a dream he was having. They then said they would head back to the cave to let him rest. Grizzly didn't want them to leave which led to Panda offering if he'd join them outside, to which Grizzly accepts. The three end up sitting out under the stars together. Ice Bear exchanging information about each others' species.]] Ice Bear and Panda are brothers. They are able to bear stack as a way of traveling faster. They've been shown to be very close, such as in "Jean Jacket", when Ice Bear and Grizzly were extremely upset after Panda got smacked and when he consoled him after Grizzly's sacrifice. He also voluntarily stepped in to assist Panda in "Brother Up" and has shown great emotion after being separated from both of his brothers in the cub episodes. Ice Bear is shown to be very protective of Panda, as shown in "Nom Nom". They are shown working together to stop Grizzly's obsession with the burrito in "Burrito", and in the short, "Bear Cleaning", when they posed and took several selfies with Grizzly's clump of fur before putting it back. In "Hibernation" and "Panda's Sneeze" alike, they were shown bonding with each other. In the former, they were shown reading facts to each other about their respective species, and in the latter, Ice Bear had blushed when Panda asked if he thought his sneeze was cute, and later, at the cute-off, Ice Bear gave him a rose and called him precious. Panda has actually never mentioned Ice Bear by name. Nom Nom assisting Panda in creating storyboards for the "movie".]] The two don't really know each other that well, however, Panda knows of the incident between him and Grizzly that occurred in "Viral Video", and even refers to the koala as "a butt" when Nom Nom is able to manipulate Panda and Grizzly and get them to do his bidding, he ends up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered his plan. Ice Bear managed to save Panda and Grizzly while Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. Chloe Park and Panda holding hands.]] Much like his brothers, Panda's relationship with Chloe is explicitly passive, with no particular empathy towards either party. In "Chloe", Panda was submissive during Chloe's research, and was often shown getting along with her. Evidently, Panda did confess to sabotaging Chloe's report alongside his brothers and took part in answering student questions to assure she acquired a perfect grade. Alongside Grizzly and Ice Bear, Panda tried to help Chloe become more confident in "My Clique", taking inspiration for his lesson from romance movies. When Chloe put what she learned to the test, she found herself coming across as odd to some of her classmates and left campus grounds, embarrassed. She ends up explaining to Amy how she felt after the Bears throw a "mature" party for her at their house. When the party is over, she helps the Bears clean up and begins to play charades with Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear joining in. Lucy 's group photo.|right]] Lucy is Panda's love interest in the episode "Panda's Date", in which she saves him from having a potentially fatal allergy attack with her spare EpiPen. In the episode, Panda started hanging out with Lucy a lot, but his brothers ruined the occasions. When Panda ate out with her at the restaurant, Lucy seemed annoyed by Panda's strange behavior, but she still remained friends with him, implied by her visiting Panda in the hospital and giving him his food from the restaurant. Susan breaking up with Panda.]] Susan is Panda's ex-girlfriend. They had dated via texting and never met face-to-face. Panda has expressed that he wished not to get back together with Susan because he feels like he needs alone time, though she was only heard from in the pilot. Charlie placing Panda on top of the Bear Stack.|left]] Panda has mixed feelings for Charlie, not enjoying his company too much whenever he comes around, though Charlie tries his best to make him and his brothers happy. In "Charlie", his behavior quickly gets on Panda's nerves, as he not only smacks his phone into a bowl of soup, but also forced Panda to sleep on a soggy pillow and was generally being inconsiderate, however they did reconcile before Charlie had to leave. In "Brother Up", Charlie helped inspire Panda to start acting like the big brother; the leader, after he accidentally scared away a pack of wolves. Charlie also threw the Bears a party in the wilderness in "Charlie and the Snake" to help show them how much he appreciates their friendship. In "Chicken and Waffles", the two seem to grow closer after Panda has to ask him for help getting to the restaurant after he accidentally broke his contacts. Charlie does everything he can to try and get to Chicken and Waffles. After a dispute, the two attempt to go their separate ways when Panda gets into trouble. Charlie goes to save him, but the tables turn quickly. Panda reaches out to save Charlie. In the end, Panda, and his brothers, decide to eat with Charlie than at the restaurant. Annie Though Panda had first met Annie for a supposed date with him, he seemed to only take a liking to her as an acquaintance after meeting her. Annie, of course, saw him as an acquaintance as well. In "Yard Sale", Panda had assisted Annie when she had gone into labor, acting as the father under Ice Bear's command as Paul had fainted from shock. Trivia * Panda is a vegetarian.a ** He was revealed to be one in the Pilot and in "Tote Life" in the main series. * It's revealed in "Viral Video" that Panda has a deadly peanut allergy. * It's revealed in "Everyday Bears" that Panda wears contact lenses and has very bad vision without them. This may be caused by his habit of focusing on his cell phone in a long period of time. ** In "Everyday Bears", an image from his mass-image upload could be seen of his eye. It appears Panda has green eyes, though it may be from his contacts. * Panda's screen name is xPanPan1130x. * Panda is the shortest of the three siblings, but is the middle child according to the crew. * Currently, Panda is the only of the three siblings that is known to have ever been in a romantic relationship. * Panda is the only bear that has more than one color of fur. * Panda has an online dating profile it is seen and said in "Viral Video" and "Chloe". * Panda is the first character to sing a song in the show, the song being Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine. * Panda seems to value his phone, by stating that "It is his life and soul in a rectangular form", in "Our Stuff". * Panda can create and release over 50 snapchats in 1 hour. * In the comics, it is revealed that Panda enjoys old black-and-white films. * Panda has Musophobia, which is a fear of mice, as revealed in "Everyday Bears". ** In the same episode, Panda lost 212 internet friends when the mouse posted "I hate babies" and embarrassing pictures on his profile. He now has 44 friends on the internet. It is unknown if he has regained any. * Panda has a pink strawberry wallet. * In "Primal", it's revealed Panda really likes dumplings. ** In "Chloe", when the Bears go to a Chinese Food Restaurant, Panda goes straight for the dumplings inside the food cart. * In "Primal", it's revealed that Both Panda and Ice Bear can turn "primal" out of hunger. ** In the early signs of their primal transformations, Panda seemed to be more aggressive than Ice Bear. * When the Bears first moved into the city, Panda had a small, gray flip phone. * In the Pilot, Panda, as a cub, was voiced by Sam Lavagnino. * In "Pet Shop", Panda had a pet collar labelled as Mr. Sprinkles. * Panda appears to be an "otaku", having a large interest in anime and manga alike, as first shown in "Our Stuff", where it's revealed he likes to draw in a pseudo-anime style. His interests are also seen in later episodes, such as a manga being seen on the Bears' table at the beginning of "Chloe", when a folder titled "Manga" can be seen on the laptop in "Everyday Bears", and when he is seen reading manga in both "Shush Ninjas" and "Hibernation". In the latter episode of the two, he is shown to possess a dakimakura, or body-pillow, that he refers to as Miki-chan. It's also revealed in "Cupcake Job" that Panda knows how to say the word "cute" in Japanese and sees it as a personal talent to be put on his resume, a known stereotype among Western otaku culture in which fans know only select Japanese words, one such being "kawaii", or "cute". As well, in "Panda's Dream", during Panda's third and final daydream, a K-POP song, ''Yummy Yummy'', plays during the dance sequence. * In "Brother Up", Panda is shown to understand Korean when he was able to sing to a Korean song in English with ease, making him the second of the three bears to know Korean, along with Ice Bear. * Panda may be left-handed as, in "Our Stuff", he's seen drawing the players with his left paw. * As seen in "Rooms", Panda may have claustrophobia, fear of small and compact spaces. Zoology * The nominate subspecies of the giant panda is the Ailuropoda melanoleuca; Panda's species. ** Panda is the only of the three Bears whose species is exclusive to Asia. ** Panda is the only one of his siblings that does not belong to the genus Ursus. *** The precise taxomonic classification of the giant panda was unknown as it shares characteristics with both raccoons and bears, however, molecular studies have confirmed they are true bears, though due to early history, they still remain outside of the Ursidae classification. Because of these studies, it is now known that pandas and raccoons shared their last common ancestor around 40 million years ago. ** The giant panda is classified by the IUCN as Endangered, the Ursus arctos and the Ursus maritimus not under this classification. ** According to the IUCN's Red List of Threatened Species, there are only around 1,000 to 2,000 giant pandas left in the world, the population still decreasing. * Pandas are primarily herbivorous and their diet almost completely consists of bamboo. Several instances in the show state how Panda is vegetarian. ** Though pandas have a vegetarian diet, their taxonomic classification is carnivorous. Not only are the digestive systems of pandas carnivorous, they also display carnivore-specific genes. *** Panda's primal form in "Primal" appeared to have carnivorous tendencies. * Giant pandas are about as large as an American black bear, adults being about 1.2 to 1.9 m─or 4 to 6 ft─long, while an adult black bear is about 1.2 to 2 m─or 4 to 7 ft─long. * Giant pandas are known to have "thumbs", a modified Sesamoid bone, that assists pandas in holding bamboo. Panda is shown to have "thumbs" in "Chloe". * The sneeze Panda makes, as heard in "Panda's Sneeze", is based off the sound a giant panda makes whenever it sneezes. * Pandas are the only bears who are not targeted for the bile trade, though they are hunted for their fur. * When twin panda cubs are born, one tends to be neglected and left for dead while the other is cared for by the mother. ** Though Panda's past has yet to be revealed, it is likely he was orphaned due to bad luck of being born with a twin sibling, and he was forgotten by his mother over said sibling. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Bears Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Species in Name